


Misunderstandings

by femslash



Series: I Want You/I Need You [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: (sort of), Coming Out, F/F, there's a non consensual kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femslash/pseuds/femslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack hated Miranda. Miranda hated Jack. That was the simply the way things were. (Also - the was the first fic I ever wrote so. It's not very good.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Apology Accepted

Jack heard her before she saw her. Nobody else on this ship was dumb enough to wear heels all the time. Not that Jack minded of course - coupled with that skintight jumpsuit she always wore, they made her ass look more amazing than usual.

Jack couldn’t imagine why Miranda would come down here. She had come down here once to introduce herself, and it seemed fucking weird that she would come down now, after their earlier fight. It wasn’t as if Jack was gonna forgive her, and there was no way that she was gonna forgive Jack. “Maybe,” she thought hopefully, “the bitch just wants to get laid.” But she knew there was also no way that was gonna happen. As far as Jack knew, Miranda was strictly into dudes.

Miranda reached the bottom of the steps and walked into Jack’s little room, crossing her arms and leaning against a wall. Jack sat up straighter, staring at her. Fuck, she looked good. She was wearing some black thing instead of her usual white thing, and it looked so nice. Jack blushed, and sneered at Miranda, trying to cover up how awkward she felt. “Yeah? What the fuck do you want?”

Miranda sighed. “Look, I was coming down to apologize but if you’re going to be an ass about it-” Jack put out her hand to stop her, and stood up .

"Wait wait wait, why the fuck are you apologizing to me? Excuse me princess, I thought you were never wrong?"  
"Well, yes, but I thought that in this particular situation I took it all a bit too far."

"You think?? You said that Cerberus should’ve killed me when they had the chance!"

Miranda was silent. Jack walked over to her, and put an arm out beside her, almost pinning her to the wall. She suddenly felt very aware of the fact that, for all intents and purposes, she was shirtless. This wasn't usually something that bothered her, but this wasn't usually something that happened to her. “Well? Now you don’t have anything to say?” she muttered, feeling the blush spread down her tattooed neck. Miranda opened her mouth to say something, and Jack kissed her. She stopped suddenly and took a step back. “OhmyGod I’m a fucking idiot,” she thought. Miranda stood there, her mouth hanging partially open.

"I…oh…"

"Look, that was fucking dumb, okay? And I’m…sorry."

"Shepard told me you didn’t want to be part of some girl’s club."

"Oh my God Shepard told you about that? That fuckin’ bitch!"

Miranda laughed. Jack stood there, flushing hot and red with embarrassment, not sure what to do now. “What’s so funny?” she asked, legitimately confused. Miranda shook her head, saying “I just can’t believe it. You, Jack, the infamous Subject Zero, are embarrassed. And apologetic no less.”

"Yeah I’m fucking embarrassed! The fucking commander doesn’t stop hitting on me ‘til I tell her I’m fucking straight, and she runs and tells her fucking hot cheerleader bitch, who I’ve been fucking hot for since forever, that I’m straight, and then I kiss that same bitch! That same STRAIGHT bitch! So yeah, I’m embarrassed."

"Jack, look-"

"No, just leave, alright. I don’t wanna hear an apology, or explanation, or whatever. Just fuckin’ go Miranda."

Miranda turned to leave, took a few steps, and stopped.

"You know, I’m not straight."

With that, she began her walk back up the stairs, back to the main level of engineering. Jack stood staring, watching her go up the stairs, listening to her clacking heels. Then she smiled, only now being able to think about how good Miranda’s lips had felt against hers. So maybe the princess was good at a few things.


	2. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the same thing as the first chapter, but from Miranda's perspective. It's also goes on for a bit longer.

Miranda Lawson was gay.

She’d known this since she was teenager. She thought it was funny, actually. After all, she’d been genetically engineered to be attractive to heterosexual men, and she wanted nothing to do with them.

However, Miranda had never been particularly open about her sexuality. It wasn’t that she was ashamed of it, or anything like that. It was 2185 - as long as you were having sex with someone who looked somewhat human, the majority of humanity didn’t care who others were sleeping with. She simply had no time for serious relationships, and because of this felt that there was no need to tell others her sexuality. If a man tried to hit on her, which happened far too often for her liking, her biotics served as a handy deflector. If a woman tried to hit on her, well, one night stands didn’t count as serious relationships.

She knew that, more often than not, people assumed she was heterosexual. Most of the time, this didn’t bother her. It was annoying, but it usually didn’t really affect her.

But she didn’t want Jack to think that. Jack, with her tattoo-covered body, her bruised red lips, her shaved head, her absolutely despicable behaviour. Miranda was sure she had heard her say that she had been in relationships with people of all genders, which is why it had come as a bit of a shock to hear Shepard drunkenly complaining to Garrus one night about how Jack “doesn’t wanna be part of my stupid fucking girl’s club”. After that, she assumed Jack would assume she was also heterosexual.

It didn’t really matter though. She knew Jack hated her. Although she was loyal to Cerberus, she knew deep down that what they had done to Jack - and other children like her - was wrong. She would never admit that to her face, but she knew it. She wasn’t a bad person.

Still, she was surprised to find herself in Jack’s dark little cellar after one of their arguments. Miranda intended to apologize to her, but was immediately greeted with abuse.

Which is why she was shocked when Jack kissed her. And, admittedly, slightly offended when Jack yelled something afterwards about her being a “straight bitch”. So she told Jack that she wasn’t straight. It’s not like it was a secret. It had nothing to do with her attraction to the convict. It was simply a matter of fact.

Exactly 3 hours and 24 minutes had passed since their confrontation in the lower deck. Miranda kept expecting to hear the heavy thuds of Jack’s boots outside her door, and to hear loud curses outside her door until she was let into Miranda’s cabin. This did not happen. Miranda glanced at the main clock on her computer. It was now 23:48 EST -3 hours and 25 minutes since she’d returned to her cabin after the argument.

She sighed. She didn’t fully understand why she was so upset. After all, she didn’t want a relationship. Particularly not with an ex-convict. An ex-convict who hated Cerberus. An extremely attractive, strong-willed, ex-convict who hated Cerberus.

But she did want Jack to kiss her again. Slower this time. She wanted to kiss every part of Jack’s body. She wanted to feel the stubble at the top of her head. She had already seen Jack naked - one perk of her position was access to all of the Normandy’s security feeds - although she only very rarely took advantage of that perk - and anyways it wasn’t as though Jack displayed a lot of modesty at the best of times.

Miranda shut down her computer. 3 hours and 30 minutes. She unzipped her catsuit, and went into her private bathroom to get ready for bed. She thought she could see a trace of dark red lipstick on her otherwise bare lips. She brushed her teeth, and scrubbed her face, attempting to remove all evidence of the evening’s events.

There were no loud footsteps, but there was a knock at the door. From within her bathroom, she thought she could hear a voice outside her door. Miranda put on her bathrobe, and walked to the door. She expected it to be Shepard, or perhaps even Thane or Kelly, someone who’d want to know why she hadn’t left her cabin in over three hours.  
But as she opened the door, Jack stood there. Her feet were bare, and a sweatshirt that Miranda was fairly certain had been stolen from Joker was pulled over her chest. “Look, can I…can I come in?”

She opened her door wider and let her in. Jack shuffled awkwardly to one side, and stood there, her arms crossed over her chest. Miranda leaned against her desk, before glancing up and quickly saying “EDI, please lock my door and shut off all my communication until I say otherwise.” After hearing confirmation, Miranda finally looked at Jack.

"Well?"

Jack stared at her feet, avoiding Miranda’s gaze.

"If you’re not going to say anything, I’ll have EDI unlock my door, and you can leave. I’m tired, Jack. Talk, or leave."

Jack remained silent, rubbing her arms. Miranda sighed.

"EDI, you can-"

"I’m sorry."

"…for what, exactly?"

Jack rolled her eyes.

"I don’t know, for fucking everything? I’m sorry I kissed you and like, everything else."

Miranda crossed her arms, as Jack changed how she was standing. She was looking at Miranda now, but a red blush was spreading across her face.

"Don’t be sorry for that. However, I am sorry for what I said to you. About Cerberus."

Jack grinned, then stopped and went back to her previous, embarrassed expression.

"I guess I’m sorry I called you a bitch and shit…I can leave now, I guess. We don’t have to, like, ever mention this. To anyone."

Miranda shook her head, and walked over to Jack. The shorter woman looked up at her, her face turning a deeper shade of red. Miranda kissed her, softly.

"There’s no need for you to walk across the deck like this, or to go back to your cold little dungeon. My bed is about three times the size of your pathetic little cot, anyways."

"Wait, we’re gonna fuck?"

Miranda choked, turning a bright red. She had known Jack for over a month, and was still amazed at how blunt she could be. She shook her head.

"No, er, no, not tonight. I don’t want this to be…that. But you can stay with me for tonight."

Jack nodded, and pulled the potentially stolen sweatshirt over her head. Miranda leaned over and kissed her again, harder this time. When they separated, Miranda removed her robe, and walked over to her bed. From behind her, she heard the rustle of clothing, then a clink as Jack’s bizarre pants hit the floor. Moments after she shut off her lights, she felt another body settle on to the bed beside her. She smiled. Perhaps it would be worth reconsidering her aversion to relationships.

"I’m sorry, but Ms. Lawson has asked not to be disturbed at this time. You are welcome to leave a message, or try seeing her later."


	3. I Hope You Understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there will be more posted after this, just not as another chapter. anyways this is supposed to just be cute so idk.

Jack woke up to the sound of the standard-issue Normandy alarm clock. Keeping her eyes closed, she instinctively rolled over to turn it off, and hit flesh instead. Her eyes flew open as she scrambled to a sitting position. That was not her clock. This was not her cot. This was not her room. That was, however, a half-asleep and very naked Miranda Lawson sleeping next to her. Jack put her head in her hands, as she remembered the night’s events.

Miranda muttered “ouch” and rolled over. She opened her eyes, and softly grinned. “Good morning, Jack.” Jack stared at her, and Miranda’s face fell. 

“Oh my God, do you not remember what happened?”

“No, I remember but-“

“Oh God, you were drunk and now you regret the whole thing and-“

“No, that’s not it, just let me fuckin’-“

“What, Jack, what is it then?”

“I’m just a little surprised that I woke up naked with a fucking naked Miranda fucking Lawson sleeping next to me, okay?”

Miranda sat up; pulling the white comforter over her chest, blushing when she realized Jack had not thought to do the same. “...oh,” she said, avoiding staring at Jack. Jack realized why Miranda was blushing, and shook her head.

“You, you with the fucking million-credit-literally-perfect body, are the one covering your chest. Princess, I’m covered in fucking scars and tattoos, but I’m not hiding!”

“I noticed. I also noticed that you barely wear shirts to begin with.”

“Oh, like that’s so much more revealing than the skin tight catsuit! Don’t fuckin’ tell me the Illusive Dick makes all his female agents wear that shit!”

Miranda laughed, and Jack grinned at her. Fuck, even at, God what was it, 7 A.M, and operating on barely any sleep, she was fucking gorgeous. Miranda shook her head.

“How did this even happen? Not even 12 hours ago, you wanted to tear my throat out.”

Jack shrugged. Miranda made a good point – this didn’t make sense.

“I feel like your apology probably helped, y’know?”

“I suppose that might have something to do with it. And, it certainly doesn’t hurt that you are a rather good kisser.”

Jack leaned over and kissed Miranda then, hard. Miranda leaned back again, grinning as Jack straddled her legs over her. She reached an arm around Jack’s back, feeling the scars down her spine, and pulled the shorter woman closer to her. Jack kissed her neck, and pulled what was left of the comforter off Miranda’s chest. Miranda moaned beneath her.

Suddenly, EDI’s voice came over the intercom, saying ‘Miranda, I know you wanted privacy but Shepard was concerned about your absence and-“

The door to Miranda’s cabin slid open. Jack scrambled off of her, landing splayed on the floor. She grabbed the comforter as Miranda, who remained on the bed, desperately covered herself with a pillow.

“Miranda, it’s not like you to miss a morning meeting and oh my God.” Shepard stood there gaping, her face turning bright red. 

“Shepard, it’s not what it looks like!”

“Shit, the cheerleader’s right, Shepard! At least we’re not fighting!”

Shepard averted her gaze. “Okay. Get dressed. I need to see both of you in my office immediately.”

The door slid shut behind her. Jack could faintly hear the rumble of Garrus’ voice, asking her if she was alright. She turned to look at Miranda. Miranda was staring at the pillow she was gripping, but turned when she realized Jack was looking at her.

“Fuck.”


End file.
